Dominoes
by Winter's Silence
Summary: I fall for you, you fall for another.{ZxK}


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**...**

Zuko had never been one for scaring others for his own personal gain.

His father and sister, however, were. Seeing the look of absolute terror on a person's face brought them a morbid satisfaction that Zuko never felt.

Zuko hadn't meant to frighten the old woman. Or the young girl standing next to her. He needed to use the grandmother as an example, that was all.

He didn't really know why he even paid any attention to the two women after that. The Avatar had shown himself. Even as the commotion whirled around him, the prince somehow didn't miss the look that the young Water Tribe girl gave the boy. The fear was still there, along with an intense worry. But amid all of that...

There was hope.

...

_"I'll save you from the pirates."_

Zuko hadn't a clue why he had chosen these words, and even as he watched the Waterbender thrash against her bonds he still pondered them.

He decided that the Waterbender wasn't very smart, for he found her trying to fight a group of pirates with her meek and pitiful waterbending. Nevertheless, it was his lucky day. He had the girl's necklace, and she would no doubt tell him the whereabouts of her companion to gain back her precious heirloom.

He couldn't have been more surprised when she told him to go jump in the river.

And as she glared at him without trepidation or submission, her fierce eyes burning his own, Zuko mused that she could have been a queen.

...

When Zuko came to the Northern Water Tribe weeks later, she had grown from a novice to a master.

He couldn't help but be amazed at such raw power and talent that radiated from the girl as they fought.

They were well matched, both having strength and passion. But in the end, fire won. Fire would _always_ win.

As the sun rose, Zuko grabbed the Avatar's collar, and looking back at the unconscious girl who had fought like a warrior, he spoke the words that would replay in his head until the day he died:

"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun."

...

The first time Zuko had a civilized conversation with the Waterbender had been the first one of few.

It had also been the first time Zuko told someone about his mother. The first time anyone had ever touched his scar. The first time Zuko realized that he and this girl were more alike than he thought.

But their differences still dominated.

She was a good, kind person, even offering to heal the enemy. Why she had almost wasted the spirit water on him, Zuko never got the chance to ask.

And when she touched his scar, Zuko felt more alive than he had ever been.

He had no clue why. Or maybe, he did, but wasn't willing to come to terms with it.

But the feeling soon faded, and Zuko became cold and indifferent the moment her hand left his cheek. He could only describe the feeling as loss when she then ran into the Avatar's arm.

The prince would later chuckle at the irony of the fact that he had found the one thing he had been searching so long for in the one moment he didn't want to.

...

The next time they saw each other, he betrayed her.

Despite all of the feelings and thoughts that came to mind when she was near, only his sister could give him what he truly needed- his crown. His _honor._

And then they were fighting. Equally matched, passionate souls who would not give up.

"I thought you had changed!" she yelled at him. Pain. Hurt. Disappointment... Zuko heard all of that and more in her voice.

"I have changed" he told her, and it was a revelation.

He had definitely changed, yes. But for the better?

And even though he told himself yes, at night in the Royal Palace, sleeping in a comfortable bed with his golden crown sitting on the bedside table, a small part of him disagreed.

...

Even after he had betrayed her, Zuko still received her goodness when she offered to heal his uncle.

He wondered often what would have happened if, in that empty street in that desolate town, he had accepted.

...

Zuko had thought he had seen the extent of Katara's capacity for hate in the catacombs. When he arrived at the Western Air Temple, he thought otherwise.

As he sat on the stone floor dripping wet in a puddle of water that had just come from her hands, his heart twisted in a most painful way. But when she told him to leave, he acquiesced. He understood her anger.

He had hurt her, so now she would retaliate until he felt even worse than she does.

...

He had saved them from the assassin (or as they referred to him, Combustion Man) and was now accepted into the group to teach the Avatar.

He knew she wasn't happy about it, and probably never would be. But he didn't expect her to act how she did, didn't expect her to threaten him.

Zuko heard every word and its meaning and she established his position and where he stood with her. Her blue eyes were on fire. That was what she was, Zuko knew. A walking flame of blue, a dangerous and deadly type fire.

When she walked away, he let her. He didn't speak, didn't follow, didn't do anything.

She was fire, and Firebenders knew better than anyone to not play with such a thing.

...

He was going to die.

Zuko knew this fact with utmost certainty as he plummeted past clouds. No one survived a fall like this.

He could have cried from happiness when he saw the bison flying under him.

Katara's arm was the next thing he saw, reaching out to him even in the worst of times.

He grasped onto her, not ever wanting to let go, knowing from then on he'd never be able to.

...

Confronting her about her distrust and hate for him wasn't the smartest thing Zuko had ever done.

He received a good tongue lashing for it, his heart twisting yet again in a painful way as she mocked him.

But Zuko never gave up without a fight.

He stayed outside her tent all night, listening to the even sounds of her breathing and gazing up at the stars.

In the morning when she came out, he told her the one thing she'd been waiting to hear since she was a little girl.

He knew who killed her mother. And he would help her find the man who did it because even if he never knew what happened to his mother, someone should.

A million times over, that someone would always be Katara.

...

Did the Avatar really think he could stop them from going?

Zuko didn't dwell too much upon the confrontation. The boy didn't understand. Not like Zuko did.

She looked so fierce in her black clothing, determined expression and eyes filled with rage. As her hair blew in the wind, Zuko listened to the story of Kya, a mother who gave her life to protect her daughter.

"Your mother was a brave woman," he told Katara.

_Just like you, _was what he didn't say.

...

He learned just how powerful she could be when they confronted the leader of the Southern Raiders.

Zuko didn't really understand what she had done, but with a wave of her hands Katara was controlling the man's body.

He realized then that she was truly something to fear, truly something amazing.

But he couldn't tell her so.

...

After they found Yon Rha and were back at the dock, Katara hugged him. She forgave him.

...

Zuko would never forget the feel of her in his arms, even if it was just for a split second.

...

In the darkness of the Ember Island theater, he stared at Katara's hand, wishing he could just reach out with his own and hold it.

And when the actors portraying him and Katara professed their love for each other on stage, Zuko realized why his heart throbbed.

He wanted it to be a reality.

...

He couldn't feel anything. His body was numb with pain, shocked from what had happened. Spasms took over his body as he lay on the ground of the plaza. He reached out an arm to Katara, who was now fighting his sister.

Zuko had jumped in front of lightning for her. He had meant to do it, too. As soon as he saw Azula's eyes flick to Katara, he knew what was going to happen. So he took the lightning for her.

He couldn't let Katara die. Because if she died, he would perish also.

...

If only he had kissed her, right then and there.

Because maybe, just maybe, things could have turned out differently.

...

She had healed him, but he still had a scar.

The war was now over, and the group was in the Earth Kingdom at the tea shop. He was Fire Lord.

Zuko rubbed the star-shaped scar through his robe as he conversed with the others. He held the cup of tea to his lips, noticing that two people from their group were gone.

Then, he saw them.

Katara and Aang were out on the balcony. Embracing. _Kissing._

It took Zuko a few seconds to process what he was seeing. When he finally understood, he almost dropped his cup.

He excused himself.

He almost practically ran to the restroom. No one could see him like this.

Zuko leaned against the sink with his hands, gasping for breath. He held a hand to his chest. Agni, it hurt. It hurt _so bad._ What was happening to him?

He looked into the mirror at his face, which was contorted with excruciating pain. Then, he swore he felt a small crack in his chest. It sent tremors all through his body. Zuko watched as his eyes widened in the mirror; he knew what was going on.

His heart was breaking.

...

Zuko drowned himself in paperwork.

Bills, proposals...they were all a great distraction for the first few years after the war ended.

During the day he was the Fire Lord, regal and powerful and fearless.

At night, he was just a man who loved a woman, a man full of regret but who refused to give up hope.

...

When he received the letter from her, having both the Water Tribe and Air Nomad symbol on it, Zuko read it three times.

After the third time, it burst into flame and fell from his hand as ashes.

...

The day could only be described as perfect.

The sky was that special color of blue, giving those who gazed upon it a sense of calm and joy.

The sun, high in the sky, smiled down at the world, for it knew of the wonders that would unfold that day.

And the clouds. Fluffy, white, ethereal. The kind that made one wish they could reach a hand out and touch them.

The hustle and bustle of the Earth Kingdom was only increased ten fold on this day. The large cities of Ba Sing Se and Omashu put on large celebrations. People crowded the streets, chatting, laughing, dancing as excitement flowed through the air. In the smaller town, families got together over a delicious meal, discussing small details of the important day.

Those of the Water Tribe prayed to the gods multiple times throughout the day, hoping Tui And La heard their thanks. And they had. The snow glittered like diamonds, tempting the young children to come out of the igloos and play. The ocean's waves were calm with acceptance, allowing the many ships to sail through its waters peacefully and unharmed.

The citizens of the Fire Nation even joined in on the festivities happening all over the world. Artisans and woodworkers sold figures and bobbles on the street and performers came out to give free shows to willing audiences. At the night, the people would let lanterns float through the sky, showing their congratulations.

In the heart of the Fire Nation at the Royal Palace, no one knew that Fire Lord Zuko wept.

They were too busy celebrating the marriage of Avatar Aang and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

...

They came to the palace often.

Dinners, parties, friendly visits... Zuko welcomed them with an accepting and kind façade.

Beneath it all was his longing, his jealousy of the Avatar, his love for the Waterbender.

Amidst all of it, there was still that small inkling of hope, like the kind he had seen in Katara's eyes the day it all started.

...

That hope was crushed a year later.

Katara and Avatar Aang arrived at the palace for a mere friendly visit. When the couple walked through the doors into the throne room, Zuko put on the façade that he had long since perfected. As they neared him, the Fire Lord's small smile faltered.

In Katara's arms was a small blue bundle, which she cradled close to her body. The Avatar put hand on his wife's shoulders as they both looked down with adoration and love.

"What is the child's name?" Zuko spoke from the dais.

"Kya," Katara responded, looking up at Zuko. "Her name is Kya."

"A strong name," the Fire Lord replied. "Congratulations."

Every word was like a dagger in his heart.

Up until that day, he had always believed there was hope for him and Katara. People grew apart, marriages failed... But they had a child, a commitment for a lifetime.

There was no going back.

She would never be his.

...

If there was another soul that knew how Zuko felt for Katara, they would have seen that he had moved on.

His duty as Fire Lord required him to have an heir to the throne . For an heir, he needed a wife.

So now, it was his wedding day.

He watched as a woman with brown eyes instead of blue become his wife, take her oath and be crowned Fire Lady.

He conversed at the reception with every one of his guests, thinking about the sleek black hair the Fire Lady's crown now sat in, and not in long brown waves.

He danced with his new wife, holding her wiry frame, not a supple body with graceful curves.

He held her hand, the same pale color as his own, not a glowing tan.

Anyone with knowledge of the Zuko's feelings would certainly know he had moved on.

If only they could see into his dreams.

...

He lived a full life.

Or rather, as full as one could with a heart that lay in pieces.

He ruled his nation with kindness and fairness, undoing the damage his father had done before him. His people looked up to him with reverence, grateful for such a leader.

He raised a family, giving his children a better childhood than he had. He was a better father than his own.

He was a great friend, always helping when his friends were in need. He helped keep the group together, no matter how their lives changed.

And when he died, the sea of people stretched far and wide at his funeral. A figure stood in blue in the center of the plaza. She watched as his pyre was lit, tears running down her wrinkled cheeks.

She didn't see how his fire burned, hot and bright and limitless and immeasurable, just for her.

She never had.

...

**A/N: This may or may not be for the Zutara Week 2014 prompt "unrequited_."_**

**May or may not.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
